


Lucky Paws

by Seracostra



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Cats, Everyone as cats, Gen, Loner, MariBat, Multi, Not Beta Read, OOC, Rouge - Freeform, Slow Build, Slow To Update, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seracostra/pseuds/Seracostra
Summary: After a much long  process of decision, Luckystrike decides to leave her clan and her clanmates to find her true calling. She haven't felt safe in her own clan since the appearance of a young rouge she-cat that joined her clan a few moons ago named Lila that changed her name to Vixenheart when she received her warriors name and has it out to our poor medicine cat Luckystrike for some unknown reasons that she doesn't know about.Leaving everything she knows behind and shortening her name to Lucky, she travels around and away from the clans until one day, she finds an injured black cat on her path that changed the way every clan cat would do or think to do.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	1. "Decision to leave"

**Author's Note:**

> Slow updates and sorry about the short chapter but the other chapters will have more things written into them as I slowly write the story.  
> Chacaters are:  
> Marinette - Luckystrike  
> Master Fu - Turtlesage

A young medicine she-cat paws hovers over some of the herbs that she was packing into a small pouch that she made with leaves and sticks in her search of others herbs around the Wind Clan territory. She mostly collected some goosegrass along with a few horsetails and some Traveling Herbs to put into her make shift leaf pouch. She let out a sigh as she finally gathers the few herbs, she might need at her first run out of the clan. 

As she mulled into her thoughts, an old cat walked in the den and blinked when he saw her. “Luckystrike? Why are you awake at this time of night” The old cat questions her and the she-cat yelps, turning to face her mentor and doing her best on covering her leaf pouch with her body. 

“Oh.! Hey Turtlesage! I um… I was- am just checking if we have everything for tomorrow! Because, you know how rowdy the apprentices can get now and even some of the warriors!” Luckystrike franticly explained as she let out a strained laugh to try and covered her nervous voice, which failed her completely.

Turtlesage just let out a hum and a nob to her explanation and padded near the startled she-cat as he checks on the other side where the rest of the herbs where. He wasn’t blind nor oblivious on her behavior just now but he knows how hard her life has become within the new rules of the new leader and the unexpected rouge she-cat that became a warrior just recently. The old cat notices how distant every cat was around his apprentice, even when she became his apprentice as a short notice when she lost her own mentor to an attack from Thunder Clan, she was still surrounded by the others apprentices that were once calling her, her friends but that changed recently as he watches every cat in the clan besides the queens, some of the elders and apprentices and the kits didn’t avoid her like the rest of the clan. Turtlesage sighs as he felt the atmosphere changed awkwardly towards each other even, he notices how Luckystrike does her best to maintain a smile on her face and help her clan as she upheld her duties as the medicine cat.

“…go.”

“Huh?”

Luckystrike turns her head to face her mentor as her ears twitch when she thought she heard her mentor say. “What was that Turtlesage?” She questioned him hesitantly as she watches him turn to face her with the same familiar kind eyes and soft smile that he always gave her. “You heard what I say, young Luckystrike.” He told her as he turns to check the herbs once again as he heard her stand up and slowly padding her way towards him. “… What do you mean?”

“And don’t worry about the clan, I may be old but I can take care of them on my own-.”

“Turtlesage!” Luckystrike exclaimed softly as she felt her vision blurry from the wetness of her tears.

“Go Luckystrike, maybe there was once a path of happiness in your life within your clan but now, now that path has been corrupted by the ways of our leader.” The old medicine cat explained softly to the shaking she-cat as he turns to face her and lifted his paw to wipe away hear tears. “Go and find your new way of life away from the clans. Find the happiness that the clan stole from you and find your true calling that now I know that is it’s not within the clan.”

Luckystrike sniffles. “Turtlesage…!” she sobbed as she saw him smile at her softly like he always had done when she was his apprentice. 

Before the old medicine cat can say anything else, he was almost thrown over by Luckystrike barreling towards him as she nuzzles him to the side as she tries to cover her tears and her sniffle. “Don’t worry about me or the clan, I can make an excuse for your disappearing and give you time for your disappearing and everything else around the clan.” Turtlesage calmly explained to her as Luckystrike took a step back and sniffed a little bit as she let out a short nob. “But you have to hurry, the night patrol will be coming back soon and it will be best if no one sees you leaving camp.” 

Luckystrike nobs once again and went back to her spot to pick up her leaf pouch, sliding it into her neck as the leaf pouch rest against her neck. As the black she-cat started walking away from the den, she suddenly stills and went back towards the direction her mentor sits and lay her head against his shoulders. 

Turtlesage blinked in surprised before doing the same to her. “Thank you… for letting me be your mentor, Luckystrike.”

“No, thank you for being my mentor, Turtlesage.”

Luckystrike steps back and gave him a small smile as she turns away from her old mentor and started walking away and before she left the medicine den, she turned her head to face him and with a soft grateful smile, she muttered her goodbye to her mentor before sprinting away from the den and disappearing into the night.


	2. The Injured Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Luckystrike managed to find a place she could temporarily home and make herself at home for the time being, an intruder breaks into her new place, bleeding out on her floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, Happy Thanksgiving to anyone or everyone who celebrates it. Hope you all have a nice day or night and I'll leave you guys this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'll post the next because of University but I hope you enjoy this chapter for now.  
> Characters mention are:  
> Marinette - Luckystrike/Lucky  
> Vipersong - Luka  
> Swiftdragon - Kagami

Luckystrike sighs as she walks through the overgrown path towards the abandoned twolegs shelter she once saw when she was searching for herbs for the clan.

The black fur she-cat ears drop as she remembers the good times when she was just nervous about not failing her clanmates or her duties as the future medicine cat of her clan and being able to talk to them without any worry of being watched by the leader and his deputy. Not having to watch over her back for any odd or weird movements in the shadows and slowly started being paranoid around her clanmates except for some reason, her mentor, Turtlesage.

She wonders if it's because he taught her everything she knows and would always lend an ear or advice when she needed it, even if he was the only cat in the clan that didn't distance themselves from her.

Luckystrike wasn't an idiot, she first started to notice how her clanmates, cats that she grew up with, train together, laugh and cry and defended the clan together, slowly distance themselves as they listened to the tales of the lying rouge-turn-warrior known as Vixenheart, as they slowly and one by one, came up with excuses on being busy and even watched in the sidelines how they muttered her name in distaste when they thought she couldn't hear them.

It hurt her, the harsh words piercing through her caring and compassionate heart as they send her glares or even stare at her as she walked past them.

'At least I had my mentor and my friends to keep my heart and head afloat.' She mused as she remembers the faces of her other friends from different clans.

Vipersong was a kind and soft-spoken tom from River Clan, a very good friend of hers just like Swiftdragon. When she couldn't talk to her mentor about her problems, she goes to meet him since he's the only other cat that she knows that could give her good advice. He always lends an ear to her just like she would lend hers to him when he needed someone to talk to when it evolved his clanmates.

Swiftdragon was a very loyal and stoic she-cat of Thunder Clan but just as she is loyal to her clan she is as loyal to the few friends that she has. Luckystrike goes to her when she needs someone to be blunt to her decisions making and help each other train. Luckystrike would teach her the herbs she would need in dire situations and Swiftdragon would teach her how to defend herself.

When the black and white she-cat learned how Luckystrike's clan mates were treating her, it took a lot of convincing on the medicine cat to keep her from going into the clan and shredding a few of the cats, so instead, the stoic she-cat teaches her how to defend herself against others who would try and harm her or backstabbing her with their claws.

Luckystrike giggles softly at the fond memories she managed to make from various clan members.

She blinked out of her thoughts when she saw a large shadow fell upon her and lifted her head to see what it was and she let out a small grin when she recognizes the wooden barrier in front of her.

The large wood barrier was covered in moss and overgrown plants as time slowly covered it as one of their own. There were a few small pieces of wooded barrier that were missing but because the plants were all over the place, it could easily hide the inside from the shadows that the plants cast.

Luckystrike walked over to one of the holes that were in the corner of the wood and as slowly and carefully that she could, she managed to enter to the inside of the wooden barrier, noticing the run down twoleg home that she saw in the distance from where she was searching for herbs nearby.

Walking hesitantly up towards the twolegs home, well, 'house'', when she once heard a Kitty pet say when talking to the other kitty pet cats when she was searching for catnip when they ran out of it once. She steps on the wooden floor and jumped in fright when it made a creaked sound under her paw. Taking a deep breath, she tried again and only jumped a little when it made the creaking sound once again under her paw but this time, she didn't move her paw from its position and instead, she continues forward into the abandoned twolegs home that she will make it as her temporary base until she knows what she'll do next and where would she go.

With a small smile and tired gaze, she observed her surroundings, marking in her head little details places that she could hide from strangers and places where she could put her herbs and somewhere she could make a den for her to sleep in. She noticed that the sky was covered by wooden planks that could protect her from the rain and protect her herbs from the wind and the rain.

Luckystrike hums as she nodded her head to herself as she decides to find a way to make herself at home for the time being

\------

Luckystrike yawns as she finally made the final touches to her temporary den at one of the corners behind a big and large comfortable thing that she found when she observed her surroundings as it just turned into the night. She had finished making a place to hide and guard her herbs and move around a few things to comfort her mind as she made a few layers of the self-made trap just in case a cat came in and attacked her from behind or any of her clanmates when they figured out where she is.

She rubs her tired eyes with her paws as she padded towards her makeshift den to sleep in, curling her tail around herself, she snuggles closer to herself as she closes her eyes and tries to make herself sleep but before she could enter the land of dreams, she heard a loud thump with a hiss and a growl coming into her temporary territory from one of the large squares opening from the outside.

Luckystrike narrows her eyes at the thought of the intruder and makes herself walk quietly towards the sounds coming from the front of the large comfy thing.

The black she-cat leaned her head to see who was making the ruckus and her eyes widen in surprise at the stranger when she finally managed to see them.

Their fur was, even more, darker than her own, and narrowed jade green eyes glared at his surrounding but what surprised the new loner was the blood coming out from the stranger and leaking down onto the ground.

She slowly steps out of where she was hiding and flinches when the ground below her creak, catching the attention of the black stranger as green narrow eyes glared at her blue wide eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow story as I find a way around doing my University works and my stories and don't worry, my other story is still in writing process so I hope it will not be long until I post the new chapter. I do hope you guys enjoys this story since it's been on the work ever since I fell under this ship for awhile and I enjoy writing about them.  
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter for now!.


End file.
